cowsepfandomcom-20200214-history
Items Hub
Items Items are used on the Herdhub to gain Cow Gold and Experience for your avatar or used for on-screen effects while Cowsep is streaming. Cow Gold: Used for purchases in the cow shop and participating in certain events, such as raffles. Experience Points: Your total amount of points collected. These points can never decrease. Sets Death Set - from Reaper's Offering (300 Gold per chest) Note: The items from this set will only work when Cowsep plays a ranked game; normal and custom games do not apply. You will gain extra gold whenever Cowsep dies in League of Legends. Also includes a rare item that will let you gain very high amounts of gold whenever someone gets a triple-, quadra- or penta-kill in a on stream. (Uncommon) Grim Cowl - ''(Gold per Cowsep death: 1~2)'' You hide your face in disgust as Cowsep once again charges into the enemy alone. Gain extra gold when Cowsep dies in League of Legends. (Uncommon)' 'Grim Boner Chestplate -' '(Gold per Cowsep death: 1~2) A chest that strangles the wearer showing that extreme pain for you may result in Cowsep dying more often. Gain extra gold when Cowsep dies in League of Legends. (Uncommon) Grim Gauntlets -''' ''(Gold per Cowsep death: 1~2)'' Your right gauntlet is a lot stronger than your left gauntlet. If you're into that. Gain extra gold when Cowsep dies in League of Legends. ''(Uncommon)'' 'Grim Tilt Kilt -' ''(Gold per Cowsep death: 1~2)'' What is that breeze underneath your kilt? Is that the feeling of Cowsep rushing into battle without you again? Gain extra gold when Cowsep dies in League of Legends. ''(Uncommon)' 'Grim Greaves -''' (Gold per Cowsep death: 1~2)'' These boots are covered in the blood of Cowsep as you walk over his corpse. It's ok, you can afford to have them cleaned. Gain extra gold when Cowsep dies in League of Legends. '' ''(Rare) ''Deathfire Grasp - ''(Gold per Triple-Kill: 8~10, Gold per Quadra-Kill: 200~250, Gold per Penta-Kill: 500~600) Once a strong and powerful item on the rift... It's just as strong in the possession of a cow! (Legendary) Morellicomicon - ''obtainable, but currently does not have an effect; will be implemented in the future'' This book is simply here to be a legendary item. It does not actually do anything yet. It will be a permanent spell in the future! Gambling Set - from Gambler's Mystical Pyramid (300 Gold per chest) You can win gold for voting if Cowsep will win or lose his matches! This chest has equipment that will influence the amount of gold you will gain or lose for voting! (Uncommon) ''Tipped Cowboy Hat - ''(+5~8 Extra Gold Gain for correct Votes, -2~3 Gold for Incorrect Votes) Some of the most talented gamblers on the farm wear hats like these when they're making to make big money. Some also lose big money, though. (Uncommon) ''Leather Cowboy Gloves - ''(+5~8 Extra Gold Gain for correct Votes, -2~3 Gold for Incorrect Votes) When gambling you must always make sure the gloves fit correctly. Fortunately these gloves stretch to fit. (Uncommon) ''''Buckled Cowboy Boots - (+5~8 Extra Gold Gain for correct Votes -2~3 Gold for Incorrect Votes) Wearing boots like these your feet will never surely stink. The buckles were purchased using all the money you made while gambling. (Uncommon) ''''Draped Cowboy Robe - (+5~8 Extra Gold Gain for correct Votes, -2~3 Gold for Incorrect Votes) Not quite as sturdy as a standard costume, but you look pretty cool. Just don't play with your butt flaps. '' ''(Uncommon) ''''Casual Cowboy Pants - (+5~8 Extra Gold Gain for correct Votes, -2~3 Gold for Incorrect Votes) After gambling with a wild Cow and stealing all of her money, you made a print of her face onto your belt buckle to remember it forever. '' ''(Rare) Stacked deck -'' // NEED SOMETHING HERE // // NEED SOMETHING HERE // '''AFK Set - from AFKer's Comfortable Pillow (300 Gold per chest) This set increases gold for being AFK in chat. After 15 minutes of not talking, you will begin to gain the bonus gold. You MUST BE CONNECTED TO CHAT for these bonuses. '(Uncommon) ''Cow Pajama Cap - ''(+2~4 Static AFK Gold Gain, +2~5% Increased AFK Gold Gain) You wear this hat everywhere, you find it helps you sleep while your neighbor is playing loud music. (Uncommon) Cow Pajama Top - (+2~4 Static AFK Gold Gain, +2~5% Increased AFK Gold Gain) Comfortable and looks great. Its a button up and you can wear it to any business meeting! (Uncommon) Cow Pajama Panties - (+2~4 Static AFK Gold Gain, +2~5% Increased AFK Gold Gain) Panties to keep you warm. There is a mustard stain on your left leg. You shouldn't eat before sleeping! (Uncommon) Cow Pajama Slippers - (+2~4 Static AFK Gold Gain, +2~5% Increased AFK Gold Gain) These slippers can be worn indoors. Comfortable and nice for sleeping with! (Uncommon) Cow Pajama Mittens- (+2~4 Static AFK Gold Gain, +2~5% Increased AFK Gold Gain) The mittens are so sweet and fluffy, but then you realize the touch screen on your phone does not work. (Rare) ''Dark Cow Pajamas Cap ''- (+4~6 Static AFK Gold Gain, +4~7% Increased AFK Gold Gain) You never fit in with the rest of the herd. You are a speical snowflake. You just needed a different color than everyone else, didn't you? You wear this hat everywhere, you find it helps you sleep while your neighbor is playing loud music. (Rare) Cow Cloak - (+7 static Gold Gain) Your sweetest AFK dreams will be realized if you just wrap yourself into this. Dragon Set - from Dragon Hunter's Treasure (300 Gold per chest) Note: The items from this set will only work when Cowsep plays a ranked game; normal and custom games do not apply. If you wear this stylish Dragon set you will get increased gold if Cowsep's team kills a dragon! The more dragons killed the more gold you make! Gold is given after the games end! (Uncommon) ''Dragon Helmet - ''(+1~3 Gold per Dragon kill) This helm appears to be made out of the skin and teeth of at least one dragon. It almost looks like you could hurt yourself just by looking at it. (Uncommon) ''Dragon Top - ''(+1~3 Gold per Dragon kill) An extremely study armor made out of several layers of dragon scales. (Uncommon) ''Dragon Panties - ''(+1~3 Gold per Dragon kill) What? Did you think legendary dragon slayers would not be wearing any underwear?! (Uncommon) ''Dragon Talons - ''(+1~3 Gold per Dragon kill) Boots made out of dragon skin. They have very sharp claws on them. (Uncommon) ''Dragon Claws - ''(+1~3 Gold per Dragon kill) The claws on these have been the end of many adventures before. Now they are yours. (Rare) ''Dragon Wings -'' (+100~150 Gold for three Dragon kills in one game) // NEED SOMETHING HERE // Runebook of the Dragon Lord - ''obtainable, but currently does not have an effect; will be implemented in the future'' This book is simply here to be a legendary item. It does not actually do anything yet. It will be a permanent spell in the future! Toucan Set - from Spamming Toucan Box (300 Gold) The toucan set is a set that increases gold and experience based on how much you chat. The more you chat, the more you make! If you don't chat much, you probably don't want this set! Le Toucan Beak - ''(+7~10% Chat Experience +7~10% Chat Gold)'' Something about this beak just screams... Toucan. The long feathers sometimes get in your face, but the price you pay to be a spammer. Le Toucan Winged Body - ''(+7~10% Chat Experience +7~10% Chat Gold)'' With majestic wings attached to this chest piece you'd think you could fly. Instead you a re stuck in Twitch chat spamming for gold. Le Toucan Sweatpants - ''(+7~10% Chat Experience +7~10% Chat Gold)'' Stylish toucan fashion here. Fortunately for you, your pants cover everything. No exposed panties here! Le Toucan Talons - ''(+7~10% Chat Experience +7~10% Chat Gold)'' Sharp and painful. You dig into the hears of Twitch chat and provide only the most useful of comments. Don't judge us Le Toucan Gloves - ''(+7~10% Chat Experience +7~10% Chat Gold)'' Using Gloves fashioned by feathers, you're already feeling more like a Toucan. You are actually not a Toucan. Dreams shattered. Toucan Megahorn'' - (+149%~160% Chat Experience +149%~160% Chat Gold +1~3 Static Gold)'' The Toucan Megahorn enhances your chat messages, making everything written in chat worth more experience and gold! This also stacks with any chat enhancing amror! This item only works when COWSEP IS ONLINE! '''' Scribes of the Toucan -'' obtainable, but currently does not have an effect; will be implemented in the future'' You thought the Toucan has arrived? By learing this fantastic spell that is only taught from the most elder of Toucans, you too can summon the Toucan! Beginner Master Yi Set - (Unlocked by leveling up) Beginner Yi Helm - (+1 Static Gold Gain) We all have to start somewhere! Beginner Yi Armor -'' (+1 Static Gold Gain)'' This armor will keep you safe and warm on journeys to come. Beginner Yi Pants -''' ''(+1 Static Gold Gain)'' A true master is an eternal student! Start learning about the point system with these sturdy pants. 'Beginner Yi Gloves -' ''(+1 Static Gold Gain)'' We all have to start somewhere! With these gloves you will be ready to weild any sword you may find along your journey. '''Beginner Yi Boots -'' (+1 Static Gold Gain)'' As a beginner you may have a long way to go, but these boots will safely carry you to your goal. Consumables Consumables can be used while Cowsep is streaming to play a short animation and/or text. JUST DO IT! (5814 Gold) This is a ONE TIME USE item that will allow you display Shia LaBeouf on the stream. After you use this item it WILL DISAPPEAR. Poptart (6666 Gold) This is a ONE TIME USE item that will allow display a nyan cow riding a rainbow on the stream. You can also include a message up to 14 characters. After you use this item it WILL DISAPPEAR. Catnip (4200 Gold) This is a ONE TIME USE item that will allow you display an orgasmic cat animation on the live stream. After you use this item it WILL DISAPPEAR. Illumoonati (2700 Gold) This is a ONE TIME USE item that will allow you display an Illumoonati animation on the live stream. You can also include a custom message up to 140 characters. After you use this item it WILL DISAPPEAR. Mookake (1200 Gold) This is a ONE TIME USE item that will display a cow throwing a bucket of milk all over Cowsep's face! You may also include a message. After you use this item it WILL DISAPPEAR Saltshaker (1000 Gold) This is a ONE TIME USE item that will allow you to sprinkle salt onto Cowsep. You may also include a message. After you use this item it WILL DISAPPEAR Hypehorn (5555 Gold) This is a ONE TIME USE item that will allow you to sound an airhorn and display a huge 7 letter word on the livestream. After you use this item it WILL DISAPPEAR. Poop Commando (2000 Gold) This is a ONE TIME USE item that will allow you to call in the poop commando and take a dump on Cowsep! After you use this item it WILL DISAPPEAR. The Dong Gong (1700 Gold) This is a ONE TIME USE item that will allow you to meditate live on stream! You can also add a custom message to up to 140 characters. After you use this item it WILL DISAPPEAR. Active: Unban Token (5000 Gold) This is a ONE TIME USE item that will allow you unban yourself from the stream. After you use this item it WILL DISAPPEAR. This item does not protect you from being banned again, if you do break the rules again. Donation Skins Donation skins can be equipped without donating anything, but will serve no further function. Donation skin stats such as size, amount, and speed are RANDOMLY GENERATED upon purchase! Holy Cow (1000 Gold) Your donations on the stream will be a blast from the past and rain the retired holy cow emote. Cow Cat (2000 Gold) Your donations on the stream will rain cute little cow cats. Batcow (3500 Gold) Are you the hero that the stream deserves? With this skin equipped, your donations will rain batcows. FOR FREE! (1500 Gold) Your donations will rain OSkomodos! FOR FREE!... for 1500 cow gold! Dusts Dust can be obtained by grinding objects to dust. Different types of dust can be obtained by grinding different items of different sets. Ex. Grinding a piece of a Toucan set will give Toucan Dust. Dust will be used in the future for crafting. You might be able to mold this into something else, if you collect enough of it? Death Dust ''(Obtained when grinding Death set items)'' Ashes you collected from the corpse of Cowsep after getting Tibber'd a few too many times. This is a component used for crafting. Cow Dust ''(Obtained when grinding Cow set items)'' Cow dust. It's brown and sems to carry a strong odor. This is a component used for crafting. Baking Soda ''(Obtained when grinding AFK set items)'' Baking soda. I got baking soda. This is a component used for crafting. Dragon Dust ''(Obtained when grinding Dragon set items)'' Dragon Dust. This is a component used for crafting. Toucan Dust ''(Obtained when grinding Toucan set items)'' How do you even dust a toucan?! This is a component used for crafting. Unicorn Dust ''' ''(Obtained when grinding Rare items)'' Only the rarest and most special items will give you some of this dust. Use it wisely? This is a component used for crafting. Limited Edition, Event, or Special Items (description here) 'PAX East Armguard - ''(+4 Static Gold Gain, +4% Increased Gold Gain) ''' A very sturdy armguard with the PAX East logo on it. '''Cowsep Party Hats - Come in 7 colors and gain different amounts of Gold All the budget for the birthday event went into the design of these 7 limited hats. There was no budget left for a proper description. (Special) ''Shyvana's Gauntlet* - ''(+1 Static Gold Gain, +30 XP Static Experience Gain) One of Shyvana's gauntlets, which once made the upper half of a firce dragon's maw. It is now a Championship trophy. *Found as a code at the end of Cowsep's AD Shyvana video Broken Heart - Valentine's Day Event Item A broken heart. This one was broken by (username), it still hurts a bit when you look at it for too long. Box of Chocolates -''' '''Cow Set - from Cowsep's Event Mystery Box (Event)'' Husky Bull Horns - (+1~3 Static Gold Gain, +1~3% Increased Gold Gain)' They say the horns that protrude from these helmets come from some of the baddest dragons around. It can be obtained by opening a Cowsep's Event Mystery Box! '(Event) Feminine Udder Armor - ''(+1~3 Static Gold Gain, +1~3% Increased Gold Gain) The legends spoke about an armor with udders on it, to make any enemy run away in fear (or laughter). It can be obtained by opening a Cowsep's Event Mystery Box! (Event)'' Sturdy Hoove Gloves - ''(+1~3 Static Gold Gain, +1~3% Increased Gold Gain) Ripped straight from the cow. Nothing sturdier than these! It can be obtained by opening a Cowsep's Event Mystery Box! (Event)'' Stylish Cow Shoes - ''(+1~3 Static Gold Gain, +1~3% Increased Gold Gain) Using hooves like these you can walk through the cow fields like a champion! It can be obtained by opening a Cowsep's Event Mystery Box! (Event)'' Mighty Moo Boxers - ''(+1~3 Static Gold Gain, +1~3% Increased Gold Gain) These keep the cowjewels safe and warm. It can be obtained by opening a Cowsep's Event Mystery Box! (Rare) ''Cow Bell - ''(+7 Static Gold Gain) A cow-bell that is rumored to have belonged to the one and only cow. It seems to ring whenever you speak the name. Cow Gold Pouches (Special) Small Gold Pouch - ''(50 gold)'' There is a small amount of gold in this pouch. If you collect enough of these, maybe you can buy a farm in Ohio one day. (Special) Gold Pouch - ''(150 gold)'' This pouch contains some gold. While it contains a bit more than a small gold pouch, it still feels pretty light. (Special) Big Gold Pouch - ''(300 gold)'' This pouch contains a big amount of gold. It feels heavy, but in a material world it might just be enough to buy a chest. Gold Pouches are no longer awarded, the Sub Chain gold is now direct!